


玉观音

by Sweet_Placebobo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo
Summary: 含泪去葬花极麻烦。
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

00

我后来时常回想起那个晚上，天色黯黯淡淡，仅有苍凉的月光把室内迷上一层虚飘的迷雾，他就站在窗边，在那乌的发旧的窗框旁，把手指搁在那，一下一下地敲打。

接着，他朝我缓缓走来，一双眼睛逆着光，我看不清他眼底的情绪，却觉得有种空灵的寂寞从他身上源源涌来，他走到我身前，停下，跨坐在我身上，开始脱起了衣服。

那是我第一次和一个男人做爱。在那样陌生而又激情洋溢的氛围之下，我从始至终都盯着他昏黑的脸，从那双眸子里，窥见了碧莹莹的欲望与火热。而在他的胸前，那无暇光滑的脖颈处，明晃晃地坠挂着一块白润泛青的玉观音。

01

若说人一失恋，优先想到的是什么？恐怕没有像金昇玟那样头脑清晰的了。他上一个对象一身正气，长相干净，算不上漂亮，却也顺眼，一双黑眸炯炯有神，像是把全身上下的闪光点全凝聚在这两颗眼珠子上似的。

前不久才刚过他对象生日，二十多岁的女孩子，难得像小孩一样耍起了脾性，公然在派对上对他大吼大叫，准备了一周多的惊喜派对在这尖声之中尽数泡汤，而他被一个透明的玻璃杯对准了鼻子，一转眼被泼了一脸的可乐，无数的气泡从他脸上炸开，又凝结成水流一条条滑落，滴滴答答地在地上湿了大片。在他还未缓过神之时，那姑娘一甩棕黑的大卷发，头也不回地走出大门，脚上的皮鞋把地板踩得咯噔咯噔响。

这便是两周前那场派对上的闹剧之一。事后友人调侃他，平时挺正经一人，做事几乎万无一失，怎么在感情上遭这么大的罪？他自是翻了个白眼，并不理会这些闲谈碎语，拿着书本独自一人前去图书馆准备自习。而好巧不巧，那女生偏偏和他搭乘了同一电梯，两人虽没面对面神交，金昇玟还是感受到从后头射来的两道赤裸的如火炬般的光芒，他不自在地咽了口唾沫，心里随着升降梯数字的变化起起伏伏，恨这部电梯速度太慢，估摸着要不尝试联系下学校董事会换一批新的基础设施。

他这人向来是有点任务型头脑，就连约会，制造浪漫这样的事也要严格地依照计划推进。一开始你可能会觉得他是个认真的，细致的人，可时间久了，保不准会对这样的安排感到厌烦，没人想自己的生活被揣度在一个外人手上，纵使两人关系看起来很亲，彼此仍需要相对自由的空间，而不是跟在另一半的屁股后面看其眼色。

可他就是不太明白上述道理。从小到大几乎顺风顺水，先天的家境配合后天的努力，使他人生的交响乐至今都未有过失败的篇章，平日受人宠惯了，虽然家教挺好，骨子里总有种强烈的自我感，比方说对自己的要求，又比方说对别人的要求。他前几个对象，无一例外都被他的说三道四搞得耐心尽失，终是在最后一次约会的过程当中提出隆重的分手，接着轻描淡写地走远、消失。

“晟mo，听说你又和你对象吹啦？”方灿的声音不适时地响起，自习室里的安静被侵扰，而某位当事人的火气急速上升。

“差不多吧。”金昇玟没好气地回了一句，低下头继续码几天后要交的论文。

“唉，不是我说你，你明明条件那么不错的一人，怎么在感情方面就这么吃瘪呢？”

啪嗒一声，金昇玟敲键盘的手没控制住，瞬间敲了一大串空格键出来。

“你不要落井下石，我现在烦着呢。”

“好好，不打扰你老人家写论文，不过你要是感觉这方面不顺利的话，不如过几日和我去寺庙烧个香？我最近右眼皮老跳，怕真有什么坏事发生，就当是求福禳灾了。”方灿冲他挤眉弄眼，金昇玟没搭理他，专注着自己的作业。

可是他听了对方的一番话之后，真的有片刻思索，或许现在这个节骨眼上，稍微信一下鬼神，还真要比自己受气有意思的多。于是在他码了差不多一半的文字之后，他用SNS给方灿发了条信息，问：

「你啥时去烧香啊？带上我呗。」

方灿手机震了一下，看到来者的消息，兀自笑了会，才回道：

「就过几天，到时去提前和你招呼。」

撂完这话，两人都默契地继续学习去了。

过了几日，方灿特地打理了一番，浑身上下明晃晃的正经，平时的dark风不翼而飞，而金昇玟仍旧如平素的着装，稍微带点高中生的气质，外人一看还以为两人是对父子，金昇玟这么跟方灿说了自己的想法之后，换来对方一个苦涩的笑容。

他们去的佛堂算是这片区香火较旺的古刹，单看建筑的外观，碧瓦红砖，多生裂纹，墙皮上攀爬着醒目的乌藤，咋一看还以为是墙体根生的皲皱，如被岁月侵蚀成面容斑驳的老者。山门明显翻修过一轮，刷了新漆，油亮的质地与殿内大体的建筑风格不太相符，其上牌匾镌刻着“青门寺”三个大字，相传古时这里其实是尼姑庵，大唐时期一博学多识的美艳女子惨遭诬陷，本该在朝廷以嫔妃的身份享受荣华富贵，却被打入冷宫，在贵人相助之下得以逃离，流转至西南腹地，偶入一香火正旺的山寺，被殿内住持所救，遂剃发出家，归于佛祖。该女子表字“清延”，后因自身修为提升，统领格局，命山寺“清门寺”，后世为躲过文字狱之灾，遂提谓“青门”。

说是青门，却通体绛色，唯独屋顶砖瓦留有渐趋风化的青绿，估摸着久经风吹日晒雨淋。庙堂三番五次提请翻修，奈何政府近几年财政赤字严重，开支基本投入于兴起的第三产业建设，而面对这一方“佛教文化的延续”，有关部门也以“非体制建设”为由，一推再推寺院相关的要求。金昇玟自然是不太了解这些跌宕起伏的钩沉，单看寺院的人气，要比近几年因旅游业发展而人满为患的古刹清冷许多，但胜在图个清静和安逸，若他是寺院里的僧人，整天看到这么多单纯来拍个照打个卡观个光的游客，准要因凡俗而降了自己的修行。

从山门进去是一方还算开阔的前院，正对天王殿，院中央坐落一冠青铜纹理的圆形平口香炉，里头插满了许多早已燃尽的香和油蜡，红红的蜡油滴得里头到处都是，浮起一层浑浊的油水来。殿内无风，几缕飘渺的白烟丝丝上窜，飘出淡淡的熏香，零零有三两人正捧着细香正对香炉鞠拜，看样子都是些上了年纪的阿公阿婆，唯有一人，衣着整齐，算不上光鲜，满头黑发乌得浓密，其身背对着金昇玟，金昇玟望那人背影，有种说不出来的心情。

“这里环境正好，清净，又有佛祖的圣灵庇护，要是我在这里写论文，保准又快又好地完成一篇。”他压低声音调侃一句，被同行的方灿听到了，笑着回他：

“实不相瞒，我之前认识一位学长，就是他给我推荐的这里，还说什么要是寺庙答应租给他一间房，那他绝对当天就搬进来，在这里不住个三年五载就不回去。”

“哈？几个月我还能理解，三年五载，那他怎么不考虑直接出家？可以报个佛学院，几年后直接来寺庙工作了，还有工资拿呢。”

“嘘，你这话别让这里的工作人员听到，他们最忌讳钱那方面的了，可还不是照样吃国家的钱啊。老是有关于寺庙乱收费的新闻爆出来，我看我们今天也长点心，不要给人家讹了。”方灿摸了摸自己瘪瘪的口袋，对金昇玟投以暧昧的一笑。

“我看你是想说若是真的挨人讹了，你还有我这个POS机在是吗？”金昇玟瞪了他一眼，没好气地撇撇嘴。

“我不是这个意思，我是想说，你不经常来这种地方，烧香拜佛的话悠着点，本来这种东西就玄乎得很，没必要因为别人说灵了你也跟着凑热闹，到时吃亏的还不是你自己？量力而行，意思意思就得了。”

金昇玟没理他，兀自走向了卖香火的摊位处，见端坐在桌前那位衣冠整齐头光脸净的住持对他轻微点头，伸手递给了他三支香，并说，初香免费。金昇玟接过，也没想着再整点别的花样，径直走向了院中那座青铜色的香炉，里头的香火近乎散了，红烛上的火光正静静地摇曳，而他刚才看到的男人仍立在原处，目光定定地射向缓缓燃尽的香火，像是在等待最后那小截火光熄灭消失似的。

金昇玟走上前，绕开男人，把那三炷香举在烛焰上头，等待香柱点燃的时间里，他偷偷瞥向男人的正脸，内心小小地吃惊了一下。那是一张干净而漂亮的面庞，眼眸清亮，夹杂着些许忧郁，似是有无数的心事盛在里头，男人的扮相和他的气质相衬，深灰色的大衣里裹着白衬衫和黑色的高领内搭，清一色的暗调，却没有太多的郁暗感。结合现下深秋的时节，金昇玟莫名察觉出点凄凉的氛围。

金昇玟不由自主咽了口唾沫，下一秒，那双眸子与他的相会，视线交叠，那人望了他几秒，又收回目光转身离去。留下金昇玟一个人愣在原地，手上的香早已点燃，此时落了几点灰下来，烫了他的手背，他不由惊呼一声，连忙把香插进香炉里，接着用嘴不断地吹自己被烫出了红印的手背。方灿从后头见到他这样，不由笑说，怎么人在这里跟丢了魂似的，莫非真的被佛祖超度了？

金昇玟也不清楚自己究竟怎么一回事，甩了甩手背之后，在心里回味方才看到的那个眼神——那是一双酝酿着、沉淀着悲伤的眼睛，而他从里头除了厚密的乌云之外，便看不到其他的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

02

金昇玟和方灿算是老交情，同一个高中出来的，承受精英教育的苦差，平日虽表现得规规矩矩，看似被教育体制驯服得妥妥帖帖，实则藏着颗放浪形骸的内心。大学早两年他们是爱泡吧的，和众多“垮掉的一代”一样，他们再也不像老一辈的那般吹捧集体主义，而是更重个人的体验和享受、欲望的宣泄。自从得知彼此报了同一个大学但没在同一个专业后，两人又像高中那般混在了一起，趁周末闲暇之余去清吧喝个小酒，认识一些“志同道合”的男男女女，末了加个SNS，心血来潮的可能就发展那么一段像模像样的关系，要么就纯当酒友，互诉些里里外外的趣事。

金昇玟前几个对象都是通过酒吧认识的，大他几岁的女生，甚至可以用女人来形容，性格要比那些安安稳稳长大的女孩开放自由得多，也不会耍公主性情，和她们在一起不用担心放不放得开的问题，然而金昇玟面对这些相对开放的女性，本能会有些大男子主义，总要对对方的某些行为评头论足一番，于是就转化成了争吵，最后谁都不太服谁。金昇玟向来是温柔体贴些的，但也不会因和对方的交情而低声下气，大多都是记在心里，等之后某个时刻再掀出来絮叨一番。

“若我是女生，被你这样纠结来纠结去的，也得给你气跑。”方灿用纸吸管摆弄杯中的冰块，又把那泡发了的吸管抽出来，就着杯口灌了一肚子酒精。

“你说我是不是不适合谈恋爱？”金昇玟望着舞台中央那位搔首弄姿的舞女，心脏随着舞女的手姿一上一下的。

“说不准，我觉得你只是还没遇到那个能受得了你的对象，比如说我。”方灿冲他眉眼一弯，好整以暇地打量起他来。

“你别把你的歪心思带到我这里，我不搞同。”金昇玟嫌弃地皱了皱眉。

“那我可要提醒你，舞台上那女的，喏，就是穿红裙子的那位，可是男生。”方灿努了努嘴。

“什么？”金昇玟有些不可置信地打量起那人来。舞台上，一束冷蓝色的灯光打在那舞者的头顶，好似渲下了一瀑泉水，那人的眉眼处，遮罩着一顶银灰镶嵌水晶的面具，而从那两孔昏暗的洞口中，两束幽幽的光散漫地扫向台下的人面，随辗转的身姿一般，一会飘到这头，一会飘到那头，绛红色的旗袍把那人的身子勾勒得凹凸有致，如是一只鲜明的凤凰，一双白生生的玉腿，从那长裙的开衩处倾泻而出，泛着一层盈盈的暗光，又收束回雾面的丝绒高跟鞋里。哒哒哒的舞步错落有致，是那鞋跟踏出的声响，混融背景蓝调的乐曲，漾在一片幽暗又浑浊的空间内，叫人着迷、心潮翻涌。

金昇玟盯了那舞者好一会，不自在地咽了口唾沫，嘀咕道，怎么看都是女生啊……

这时，一个身影闯入他的视野，他几乎立刻呼吸凝滞了一瞬——就在他前方不远处，那个靠里的卡座内，一个男人撑坐在大理石桌上，一边手拖着下巴，眼睛往舞台中央望去，就算过暗的灯光遮挡住了大半的人脸，他还是立刻就认出来了那人是谁——

“金昇玟，怎么了？看呆了？”方灿的声音不适时地响起，打破了相对安逸的氛围。

“……”金昇玟没答话，继续往男人坐着的那处望去，见对方桌前搁置着一杯未动的酒，而目光仍钉在那名舞者身上，金昇玟没来由地有些心闷，拿起桌上的酒杯无声地灌了几口。

“哟，这不像是你平时会有的样子啊，实在不行我给你介绍介绍？我也是前几次才注意到那名‘舞女’来着，谁知道对方竟然是男的，可那样子根本不像个男人，倒像个会让人神魂颠倒的美女，也不知道他有对象没有……”

方灿还没说完，金昇玟便撂下他，朝角落那处的卡座走去。他擦过几行人影，身上莫名淌出一层薄薄的汗，待他越来越近了，对方像是注意到自己的存在，转而把目光移到他这来，表情无明显的起伏，却一眨不眨地盯着他的眼睛。

“不好意思，请问这里有人吗？”金昇玟走到卡座旁，对那人礼貌地问着。

“没有。”而那人仅轻描淡写地回了这两字。

金昇玟没有多想地坐了下来，然而一落座他就有些后悔了，拘谨地望着男人的脸，抿着嘴说不出一句话，男人见他这样，倒噗嗤笑了一声，说：“什么啊，来搭讪却不知道要说什么，你这人真有意思。”

想法被简洁地道破，金昇玟有些无所适从，支吾着嘴，别扭道：“其实我们之前见过，不知道你还记不记得，就在青山上那座寺庙里。”

男人正眼瞧了他几下，又望向别处，道：“不记得了。”

金昇玟闻言，内心有些受挫，随即转移话题，道：“那没事，现在不如正好认识一下？”

男人没继续搭理他，仍在望着台上的舞者。

金昇玟察觉到他的视线走向，问：“你认识吗？那位舞者。”

男人答：“不认识。”

这人真怪，完全没有当时他看到的那股忧郁劲了。金昇玟如此想着，略有不甘，继续追问道：“那我能加你一个联系方式吗？指不定之后还有机会再见。”

“小子，你知道这吧的规矩吗？”男人乜斜了眼看他，“若是你问人要了联系方式，这就表明，你要和这个人处长期的关系。”

“至于是什么关系，就不用我多说了吧。”男人撂下这话，站起身，又像第一次所做的那样，头也不回地离去。他这句话变相地说明了我对你没兴趣这个观点，如一盆冷水，透彻地浇在了金昇玟头上。

金昇玟还是第一次体会到如此吃瘪的滋味。不服气地咬紧了牙关，他在卡座处又坐了许久，一直到方灿慢悠悠地跟了上来，坐到他对面，望见他这副冷着脸的样子，嬉笑道：“啧啧，我告诉你，美人都不好泡，更何况是那类的，一看就对你不感兴趣，你就别想了，直回来吧，还是异性恋适合你。”

金昇玟瞪了对面的人一眼，又在心底里默默叹口气。他不知道自己怎么了，竟然对一个男人这么上心，或许自己真的是待在方灿身边久了，于是潜移默化地让对方影响了自己的取向。成年人之间谈恋爱少了青涩而多了情欲，他之前那几个对象自然不可能和他清汤寡水地柏拉图之恋，虽然感情慢慢产生了裂纹，但在性事方面，他可以说是较为投入和享受的。然而之于上一个对象，他偏偏生起了些许索然无味之感，也考虑到对方的感受，并不过多索求，可每每预备行那事时，他总是穿好衣服，淡淡道：“对不起，今天可能不行，你好好休息吧，我先回去了。”

估摸也是自己的态度伤到了对方，才让他受了那杯可乐的洗礼，事后他不断反省自己，亦清楚自己的伤人之处，却也没想过要改正，而把一切归因于这简单的五个字。

我们不合适。若是在感情上不能契合，那又怎能发展更进一步的举动呢？可他从方才的遭遇当中，窥见了些许自己从未体会的感受，他好像难得重拾起初经人事的渴望，对一个男人、一个他不曾感兴趣的同类，产生了那么几丝微妙的情谊。现下他有些逻辑混乱，理不清自己究竟因何而沦落至此，难道自己真的要弯了吗？他有些不可置信，竟然会为一个仅有过一面之交的男人而转变自己的取向。

“我认真地问你，你当初怎么成为同性恋的？”金昇玟用正经的语调抛出如此直白的问话，直把方灿问得有些堂皇。

“唔，没想到您还关心起我的感情史了啊……我想想怎么和你说，其实真的很简单，我初中那会就发现我喜欢男人了，对女人硬不起来，那时班上都流传着那种黄色小说和漫画，我随意翻了翻，都不太感兴趣，反倒是某次误打误撞进了家G吧，看到里面醉生梦死的景象，我就起反应了。”

“当时有个清秀的大哥哥，见到我一副不谙世事的样子，倒迎过来对我问了句，一个人吗，我就傻乎乎地跟他走了。事后我才了解男人之间是怎么做的，以及别看那哥哥表面纯情得很，床上反应大得要命，其实我不太喜欢这挂的，太骚包了，我倒喜欢你看上的那种，清清冷冷的……”方灿越说越起色，一双眼睛提溜提溜地转，直把金昇玟看得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“停——停——停——你别说了，再说我要反胃了，你的情史我不感兴趣，我只关心你是怎么弯的，给我做个参考，让我看看我是不是真的沦落到这种地步了，对个男人都能起歪心思。”金昇玟语气不太好，方灿听了，对他道：

“你这样是要被同性恋批斗的，少说这种看不起人的话，依我看，你就是恐同即深柜，承认吧，你弯了。”

方灿一副笑嘻嘻的样子，金昇玟越看越不爽，想抡起个拳头直怼那欠揍的脸，幸好都是受过素质教育的人，不会轻易地做出违法乱纪的事，不然今晚他俩准要因冲突闹事被关进拘留所。

“哎，真的，若你的确感兴趣了，不如我帮你打听打听对方的底细？我在这一带认识的人还算多，总能问到些什么蛛丝马迹的，到时若是情报到位了，其他的就靠你了，兄弟，我相信你，迟早能本垒打！”方灿向前拍了拍金昇玟的肩膀。

“去你的，少给我扯掰些有的没的。不过若你有那个闲心，你去做吧，我不拦你。”

他隐隐还是有些期待的，他也并非说一定要和对方发展什么关系，他只是抱有某种好奇，想去了解对方的背景，进而有机会与之攀谈，慢慢成为朋友……至于之后的事，之后再说。现下他最关心的，还是那人叫什么名字，在哪工作，他不清楚这样的情绪从何而来，于是把一切又归咎于——他可能真的想尝点新鲜的东西吧。

哪怕对方是男人，还是这么一个看起来夺目又神秘的男人。


	3. Chapter 3

03

“请问金总今天午时方便吗？”金昇玟站在前台，向前询问正在低头处理文书工作的人员，那位女士鼻梁处架着一副黑框眼镜，镜框后一对黑白分明、神情利落的眼睛，在他身上扫了一眼，便又看向桌上的屏幕，而从那涂了淡红色口红的嘴唇里，轻轻地吐出几个字：

“我帮你查下。”女人用手指敲打着键盘，指甲修剪得干净整齐，隐约浮着一层淡淡的油亮，像是漆了透明的指甲油。而在这一方小小的天地之外，冷色调的大厅占据了主导地位，顶头银色的水晶吊灯华丽而冰冷地下垂，其上发出的光亮为整个室内罩上一层淡淡的白色，偶有穿戴端庄的人员进出，表情不着一丝情绪，恰如这整栋楼给人的感觉一样。

无论来多少次都不能习惯这里的氛围。金昇玟暗暗地思忖，目光移向前台后面墙上挂着的装饰画，那是一幅后现代风格强烈的独立作品，没有冗杂草莽的笔触，仅仅几条竖线纵横交错，延伸到画框之外，向某处不知名的终点奔去。金昇玟盯着那画出神了几秒，被女人一声咳嗽拉回了注意力，他听到女人对他道：

“很抱歉，领导今日的行程是满的，您请回吧。”那双眼睛客套地注视了他几秒，终是彻底地移开了。

金昇玟无所谓地点点头，转身一步一步踏出了这个氛围压抑的大堂。出了旋转玻璃门走至大街上，沿途车来车往，行人却稀疏得很，要么行色匆匆，要么悠闲自得，而他驻留在大门前，对接下来的去向没个具体的想法，忖了半天，又抬头望向见不着顶端的大厦，被天空的阳光晃得刺眼，终是摇摇头，迈开步子漫无目的地行去。

上次和那个对象分手，他本以为一切仍会回到原来那般，平常且没什么波折，谁知他惹到了不该惹的人，他们这个圈子，大多都是“同性相吸”，没点门当户对的底料也不会降低身段去和对方处关系。那位前女友的背景不算雄厚，却也有硬碰硬的资本，她爸操办着一家建材公司，原本和金氏的一个项目达成了合作关系，都已经在项目中期阶段了，结果突然说不干了，撤资走人，违约金是交了，但做生意谈合作都讲究诚信，本来好好的进展，因这出不得不快马加鞭地寻找下一户东家，下头压力大，上头压力更大，原本定于明年春季结项的工程，硬是拖到了下一个季度。

而这一切都仿若一场蝴蝶效应，始于那场派对的微风，一环扣一环地发展成了如今的地步。父亲得知风声之后，没有直接联系他，而是一声不吭地冻结了他的信用卡，也就是说，他现在不得不靠里头的积蓄度过剩下的学期。

他和家人的关系，并不像那些家庭美满和睦的情况一般，柴米油盐之下尽是温情。在他很小的时候，母亲离家出走，据佣人所说的，是和外头的野男人私奔了，逃到国外，走之前还怀了个姘头的种，现在不知下落如何。父亲那时出差在外，一回到家便发现人去楼空，唯留着他缩坐在角落的地毯上，面无表情地玩着火车玩具。他记得那时父亲的表情，愠怒、不甘、甚至带着哀伤，满目的火光似要烧到他的身上，连带一个响亮的巴掌甩在他的右脸，把他打得嘴角溢出鲜血，一滴一滴地落在浅色的地毯上，而从父亲那哆嗦的嘴唇之中，滚出源源不断的咒骂，内容多半是在喊：

贱人，贱人，贱人，你这个种也不是什么好东西……

在那之后，父亲常不着家，家务事大多留给管家和佣人打理，少年就读的是私立学校，平日放学了回到家，开门迎接的往往是那些公式化的笑容和礼仪，一只只手整齐地排开，把他送入更加没有人味的空荡荡的家中，唯一作伴的便是他那堆随着日月流逝而渐趋失去光泽的玩具。他近乎是在没有亲人的环境中成长，一些大家大户还有“四世同堂”一说，而他只有葬在坟墓里的长辈，与相隔多里、几乎不会与他照面的父亲。

父亲的面貌是模糊的，印象中他只记得父亲的嘴角像刀，深沉而凌厉，就连笑起来，都露着凶光。父亲的身体不算很好，常年劳累之下，早已衰老成一副经不起打磨的骨子，虽不至于走不动路，闲暇之余也会锻炼身体，但总会有撑不住的时候。今年新年，罹患三高的父亲第一次进了医院，在医院住了一周多才办理了出院手续，接到消息的时候，金昇玟还在外地和朋友一起新年旅行，而他几乎是立刻放下了玩乐的姿态，迅速地赶回了南邕市，在众目睽睽之下穿过许久未踏入的走廊，来到父亲的办公室门前，可就在他的手指即将做出敲门的动作时，他犹豫了，接着，他收回手，一声不响地离开了这片区域。

他简单、潦草地给父亲发了条短信：您注意身体。之后便如之前一样，从未有过新的联系。而这次父亲对信用卡的处理，让他难得回想起小时候的往事，有些恼怒，又有些不甘地，他边走边拨打父亲的电话，那串没有任何备注的号码叫他牢记于心，可那么久了，他还从未如此直接地按下拨号键，那边也理所应当地，一连串铃音之后又归于沉寂。

金昇玟最终放弃了，兀自打开了不久前才收到的信息，那串文字的风格显然要比方才的氛围欢快许多——嘿嘿，晟mo，你猜猜我这几日工作的成果如何？我终于赶在ddl前完成结课作业了，到时请你吃烤肉！好了，说正事，我这段时间打听来打听去，总算是了解到了你看上那人的一些信息，你猜怎么着，我还是从之前在酒吧工作的那位“舞女”身上得知的，唉，你别多问哈，我和他真的没什么……那男的就在青山脚下的一间茶水店工作，好像是那里的老板吧，店名叫“玉间”，地址在青山巷1025号，你到时有空可以去看看，不要一上去就跟查户口似的盘问对方哈，矜持，要矜持，兄弟，我相信你可以的……

后面一大堆鼓励的废话，金昇玟看都没看便把手机揣回兜里了，他凭感觉走，一路经过几条大道小路，也没坐车，靠一双腿，从白天走至日落，当夕阳停留在叶片上的最后一刻时，他再次来到了那熟悉的山脚下，山上的景致早已蒙上一片昏黑，偶有凉风拂过，便引奏起一片树叶窸窣的声响，正随大山的形状变幻莫测着。他顺着巷口进入一条狭窄的区域，空气中隐约飘来些炒菜的香味，而在浓郁的饭香之下，轻轻流动着一丝茶叶惯有的清香。这一带多茶水店铺，为的就是迎合游客上山之后下山找个地方歇脚吃茶的市场，南邕的茶文化历史悠久，虽算不上茶叶发源最早的地区，但胜在山清水秀，种出来的茶叶品质上乘，亦保留了传统而有特色的炒茶工艺，成品无论在色泽、香气还是茶味方面都要比普通的茶叶优质许多。前些年茶叶生意带动了当地的旅游业，而随着制茶工业的现代化，这一渊远流长的手艺日渐埋没，至多保留了非物质文化遗产的响亮名头，可现实里延用的厂家愈渐减少，久而久之，通过工艺炒制出来的茶叶，成了不可多得的奢侈品。

金昇玟之前有做过茶文化方面的课题，对相关的知识了解一二，可若要和内行人打交道，他显然不入流，在他的印象当中，一般经营着茶叶店的老板，或多或少都会有着古怪、清高、自傲的性格，这样的人识客，知道哪些顾客值得攀谈，哪些顾客没必要抛出热情，只管冷眼旁观对方进来兜转一圈又草草离去便罢。而在饮食习惯上，他对茶叶不太感冒，更多都是喝咖啡这类饮品，咖啡的种类和品质与茶叶同样讲究，只不过一个更加浓郁，一个更加清甜，他貌似更喜欢前者给予他的香醇感，而非后者的寡淡。

待他对着门牌号一家一家地核对时，一声低粗的叫唤闯入他的耳中：“那我先走啦，今晚还有工作呢！”他顺着那人的声音望去，见一位穿着奇异的人站在一家店铺前，扮相看不出性别，结合刚才的嗓音，应该是个男人，店内鹅黄的灯光打在他的身侧，身上那大片大片的金箔便随着光的照射而闪烁起来，彷如五彩斑斓的鳞片，金昇玟眯起眼仔细打量起那人，觉得对方有些面熟，还未分辨出来，那人便朝他这望来，方才还算喜悦的神情不翼而飞，单单剩下一张冷艳的面容。

“看啥看呢？”那人脸上擦脂抹粉，却不算厚重，更多突显了五官的清丽，一双唇被水红染得娇艳，头顶一袭金黄的波浪卷，正大喇喇地随着那人甩头的动作摇曳着，“好麻烦，要不先摘了吧。”说罢他抬手直接把那顶头发拽了下来，露出被假发套箍着的几匝汗涔涔的黑发来。

金昇玟望见这场景，着实心下一惊，喉结轱辘滚了一下，不自在地把目光移到那人头顶上的牌匾处——“玉间”两个篆体大字赫然雕刻其中，在巷内黯淡的光线下有些阴森，而底下那人恰似知道了金昇玟的来意，转头朝店里喊：“喂，你来客人了，泡一壶毛尖！”撂下这句话，那人冲金昇玟抛出一个微笑，便转身踩着粗跟鞋踢踢踏踏地走了。

金昇玟自是没料到今晚会是这样的走向，在原地轻咳了几声，便迈开步子走进了“玉间”。


	4. Chapter 4

04

“玉间”是家不大的店铺，不到二十平米的占地，角落栽种着几盆绿植，从玄关往里走，靠墙的货架一字排开，其上放着诸多不同牌子的茶叶，有礼盒装的，有纸包的，前方则摆着写有价格、产地和日期的纸片，金昇玟一眼望去，没觉得有什么特别之处，店内靠里的地方横着半边雪白的墙，隔开前厅与后屋，墙上挂着一幅描绘田园生活的十字绣，而在前厅中央的位置，摆放了一座玻璃茶几，看起来不算崭新，却被擦得干净剔透，上面则布满了茶艺器具，金昇玟隐约辨出些常见的，其余的他只能描述相貌，而不知具体的名字。

现在他站在玄关处，两只脚已经踏进了店里，店内却空无一人，仿佛刚才的情形不过是那位奇装异服的男人的自导自演，可茶盘上的茶杯仍冒热气，一丝丝水雾从那圆形的杯口蒸腾而上，融入到空气中，昭示着此地确有另一个人的存在。他有些拘谨，朝里头喊：“有人吗？”

估摸是里间仓库的位置，传来几声轻微的响动，接着一个人影从隔墙后闪了出来，身着墨色的衬衣，前襟开了两颗扣子，袖口则挽起到胳膊肘的地方，垒出几道深深的沟壑，而在那双青筋盘凸的手上，一左一右各拿着两饼茶叶，都是没开封过的新茶。那人看起来有些憔悴，眼窝底下两团青黑的眼圈，目光却炯炯有神，朝金昇玟这飘来，停留了几秒，又示意他坐下。

“请坐。”男人的声音不经嘈杂的噪音干扰后，变得清澈起来。

金昇玟收到他的指意，走到茶几的旁边，就着一张空木凳坐了下来，他的眼光一直跟随着男人，直到男人也在他对面落座，他才转移视线，看向茶几上某盏空空的茶杯。茶杯底描画着一条金鱼，身形随杯子的形状弯成一张弓，仿若真的在杯底游动，男人把手上的茶叶放到茶几上，对金昇玟道：

“毛尖还是碧螺春？”

“什么？”金昇玟有些没听清。

“我问你想喝什么茶？毛尖还是碧螺春？”男人加重了咬字的力度。

“碧螺春吧。”

男人听到他的回答，开始拆封茶叶的包装，接着捏下一小块干干卷卷的茶叶，先放在了茶盘上的一个空置的茶叶罐里，再举起热水壶，冲洗起了茶盘上的茶具。哗啦的热水浇在那些大大小小的器具上，冒出许多热气，蒸得人脸也毛孔舒张，男人的眉眼隐没在一团团云雾之中，有种朦胧的美感。

“说吧，你怎么找到这地方的？”男人边动作边问着对面的人。

金昇玟没料到对方会先问这个问题，酝酿了会，才答道：

“我只是听朋友介绍，还挺感兴趣，就慕名而来。”

男人用茶勺夹取茶叶，装进了刚涤好的茶壶之中，接着又倒入热水，把盖子盖上，说：

“我这地方犄角旮旯的，得亏你能找到。”貌似还隐含着别的韵味。

金昇玟被他的话给说哑了，沉默了好一会，才继续道：“话说，您和刚才那人很熟吗？”

男人抬眼扫了他一下，说：“怎么？那么好奇啊？”

“上次我在酒吧见到你，就觉得你这人没趣，想勾搭又段数不够，太直接，这会给你找到这，倒让我对你有些刮目相看。”

男人说完，起开茶盖，一股清幽的茶香从沿口飘出，里头盛着泡好的热茶，他复盖上盖子，把一干净的空杯置在金昇玟面前，拿起茶壶将茶水倒入其中，碧螺春的色泽不算浓郁，澄澈间裹着一层淡淡的青黄，盛在浅色调的茶杯里，几乎看不出颜色。金昇玟捧起茶杯，对着杯沿轻抿一口，登时嘴里溢满了甘香的滋味，他回味了会，不由对男人道：

“我还是第一次喝到这么纯净的茶……”

男人见他一副初生牛犊的模样，兀自笑了起来，说：“你这人还真是奇怪。”

约莫两盏茶的功夫，金昇玟终于支支吾吾地开口：

“老板，您这里还招人吗？”

男人眉头一皱，上下打量他几下，说：“你这样子看着也不寒酸啊。”

金昇玟接着说：“我最近是真的手头有点紧，如果您这里缺人手的话，可以考虑雇佣我试试，我虽然不太了解这一行，但还是挺勤奋好学的，况且我是真的对这行还挺感兴趣……”

“你这请求可有些动机不纯啊，我和你又不熟，你怎么就知道我会雇佣你？”男人打断了他的话，一双眼睛审视地盯着他。

“唔……”金昇玟瞬间无言了，嘴角耷拉，表情有些委屈。

“噗，你这人也没我想得那么无聊，说吧，怎么回事？你来这当然不只是想找工作的吧？”男人的语气有些暧昧。

金昇玟蠕动着唇，半天吐不出一个子儿，样子看起来像在生气，又有些无措，男人见状，笑得更开了，又为他倒了杯茶，说：

“你不想说也没事，我这里虽然不做慈善，但也会收留看起来‘有困难’的学生仔当劳工，你要是不嫌弃我这小地方，周末有时间了来打打工还是可以的。你现在还是在上大学吧？”

金昇玟闻言诚恳地点了点头。

“那正好，前不久我这边刚走一个徒弟，现在正好收个新徒。对了，你不介意人妖吧？”

金昇玟“啊？”了一声。

“就刚才那人，难道你没认出来吗？就是之前在酒吧里跳舞的那位，他和我合租呢，就住在楼上。”

这下金昇玟是彻底哑然了。

“玉间”虽然体量不大，却和一些餐馆饭店有着长期的合作关系，金昇玟周末待在店里，总能看到各式各样的人进进出出，或简短地提货进货，或长时间地坐下来吃茶调笑，而男人也一改金昇玟起初遇到的刁钻样，对来客皆笑脸相迎地招呼着，待人走了，他才散漫地伸个懒腰，呵欠道，呼，可算走了。

男人的名字也是金昇玟来工作几周后才慢慢摸清的。一开始男人并未告知金昇玟真实的姓名，仅让他简单地叫他“李哥”，也是在某次查账时，金昇玟才窥到审核人那一栏填着“李旻浩”三个大字。字迹不算端秀，甚至略有雄奇，与李旻浩实际的性格相得益彰，李旻浩着实是个神秘的人，除了工作外，金昇玟对他的背景、经历一概不知，偶尔旁敲侧击地问起，也被对方敷衍地搪塞过去。

而建在店铺楼上的李旻浩的家，金昇玟更是一次都未踏进去过。李旻浩这人有很强的隐私意识，面对偶尔怀有他意的客人，他也从未暴露过自己的个人信息，单纯地聊些与茶、与工作、与生意相关的事，几句话便能让对方彻底死心，不再纠缠。金昇玟虽在这里工作，也仅仅与他有工作上的交谈，至于闲聊方面，金昇玟了解的更多都是对方那位房客的事。

那位骚包的“舞女”，原是一所高中的英语老师，白天为人师表，夜里却放浪形骸，戴着面具于一行行食客间搔首弄姿，他干这行完全不是因为生活所迫，而是源于他骨子里的那股变态和叛逆感——他是一位跨性别者，打小便发现了自己的性别认同障碍，而在遭遇了长期的继父施加在他身上的性侵害后，他非但没有从中脱离而出，反倒越陷越深，开启了自甘堕落的生涯，虽不至于滥交的地步，但泡过的男人数不胜数，甚至还带过男人回家，被李旻浩抓包了，直接连人带行李地赶出了家。等过了几天，他顶着一头乱糟糟的油头灰脸骺背地回来，见到李旻浩的那一刻，直接扑进对方怀里大哭起来。

“那你还和他继续合租啊？”金昇玟懵懵地问着。

“他那把贱骨头，离了我就要不得了，我不收留他谁还会收留他？”李旻浩倒是一副无所谓的模样。

金昇玟大致了解了此人的奇闻异事，也不敢追着盘问，仅仅知道对方大名“李龙馥”，花名“菲莉”，在之前他去过的那家酒吧当变装皇后。原来那晚李旻浩盯着的台上的那人，就是这位李龙馥，他的合租对象，那干啥李旻浩还要说不认识他？金昇玟想到这就有些怄气，觉得自己被李旻浩耍得团团转，而自己对李旻浩了解甚少，他几乎不清楚对方的过去，哪怕对方也并无义务向他说明，但他还是产生了浓厚的好奇。

偶尔周末清闲了，李龙馥交班回家，遇到坐在店内无所事事的金昇玟，时常抖擞张笑脸，倾上前调侃对方说：“唔，你这模样像极了暗恋我家大哥的纯情郎。”

李龙馥五官生的清纯，不化妆时一双眼睛仿若初春的桃花，五官的轮廓没李旻浩那么深邃，却给人感觉舒服，恰如金昇玟之前品的那盏碧螺春，氛围是清丽的。然而金昇玟自是没想到这么清纯的一张脸，人却干着那样的事，这让金昇玟有些三观碎裂，他有时会暗中观察李龙馥和李旻浩的气质，也的确觉察几丝不一样的气息来。李龙馥是偏直白的，前调甘甜，中调则透出点酸溜溜的苦涩，这和他本人似有若无的那种骚情的气场串联一致，而李旻浩则不一样，无论是前调还是中调，都有些寡口，像是把自己的味道全然藏匿，在末尾时才一点一点地流淌而出。

他觉得李旻浩身上混杂了多种气质，而最明确的，便是那不同于常人的“故事感”，他直觉地认为李旻浩此前一定经历过什么，哪怕对方现在看起来成熟，淡泊，夹杂点少年时期的幼稚，可那种故事感，是不会被他日后向外人展露的性格所冲淡的。

“金昇玟，我可告诉你，大哥他不好泡的，你不要想入非非了，听我一句劝，也不要对他有什么好奇，你多半是打听不到什么的，他这人真的就这样。”李龙馥说完这句话，对金昇玟摆摆手，难得穿着正常地离开了“玉间”。

金昇玟望着李龙馥那顶乌黑的脑袋，内心有些不是滋味。

等这周下班，他返回学校时，先是方灿的消息叮叮咚咚地传来，对方一行行语句出现在手机屏幕上，内容在问着：

「昇mo啊，现在进展如何啦？是否一切顺利？话说你还真不够哥们的，我帮你打听你那位的消息，你怎么就不帮我串通串通，让我也知道点‘菲莉’的消息啊？」

「要问你自己问去，你不是有人家联系方式吗？」

「是这样没错，但我总不能太主动吧？」

金昇玟看到这句消息后没有回复，而是关上手机，面无表情地投入到深浓的夜色中去。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“这个月还没有‘湘园’的货吗？”金昇玟面对那位穿红戴绿的商品经理，礼貌地询问着。

女人腰身肥沃，脖子层层叠叠拥堆着圈圈软肉，一串色泽光润的珍珠项链从肉缝漏出来，仿佛下一秒就要断裂滚落一地碎珠，她身上宽厚的毛衣更是凸显了身形，相对过时的印花在这个清冷的冬天里不适时地绽放着，红绿的配色有些艳俗。而那藏在同样老土的长裙下的右腿，于布料之下抖了几抖，粗制的鞋跟发出轻微的踏响，一手叉腰，另一只手上，几根结了肉瘤的手指快速地扒拉几下，随之摊开，作无奈状。

“没有哩，我们这边也着急啊，最近厂子那边机器老化，批次都往后延了，估摸着十天半个月出不来的，你们再等等吧。”女人那双金鱼般的肿泡眼提溜转了几圈，便向金昇玟放出亮堂的光来。

“好吧，那你们这边有什么新情况了，直接联系‘玉间’便是，之后需要我再来，告辞。”金昇玟对女人鞠了一躬，刚要转身离去，突然被女人捞住了胳膊，手臂直接贴上了女人那坨雍雍肉，眼见对方离得近了，对他嬉笑道：

“哎呀，李老板的人怎么都这么水灵啊，看看你，又年轻又靓仔，我看你别在‘玉间’那做了，来我们大厂吧，待遇自是要比那小作坊好多了。”

女人的音调尽是谄媚，金昇玟皱了皱眉，用另一只手轻轻地推拒了女人的桎梏。

“不好意思，我还在上大学，现在没法直接出来工作，您的好意我心领了，合作愉快。”金昇玟平平稳稳地说着，迈开步子离开了这间香气呛鼻的办公室。

从办公大楼里出来，金昇玟深吸了好几口相对清新的空气，抬头望了望湛蓝的天色，几乎不见几朵稠云，南方的冬天大抵如此，少了北方的苍凉感，而多了几丝树叶常青的生机。他习惯了这样的气候，所以在填报志愿的时候，刻意选择了离家近的大学，而非机遇更好的大城市的学府。当父亲得知他并未往外地辗转的时候，也没有做什么过多的表示，而是一句简短的问候发来：升学顺利。

方才和女人的短暂交集，令他回想起了早年参加的宴会。他至多是父亲不得不携带家属的陪衬，一个人趸在角落里，面对大厅内来来往往的男人女人，虽然表现是安定的，内心却源源不断地生起害怕的心思。他记得自己被佣人打扮得得体，换上平日鲜少穿出门的正装，倚靠在角落贴有暗纹壁纸的墙上，而有些扮相金贵的大人，看到他在墙边孤零零的样子，便会走上前与他交流，甚至伸出他们佩戴金银首饰的大手，手指或粗糙或滑腻，一下一下地抚摸他的脸，并把一张设计庸俗的名片，塞到他胸前的口袋里。

尽管那时年纪小，金昇玟还是对这种事有了一定的认知。印象当中，他曾被一个男人带到了酒店房间里，男人那张节肉横生的脸上，堆起了邪佞猥亵的笑容，而那同样邪恶、肮脏的手掌，隔着一层微薄的布料，摩挲着他的腰侧。他对这样的行为感到反胃与恐惧，在意识到事态的发展之后，他使劲地揣向了男人的裆部，用一种近乎于求生的姿态，狼狈地逃离了酒店的房间。而再次回到宴会的大厅处，他透过无数的人影，望到了站在人群中央的父亲，正挽着一位妇人的手，面带微笑地与之共舞。

他当时觉得那幕很美，平时总是看起来威严刻板的父亲，在头顶那金碧辉煌的映衬之下，竟蒙上了一层神圣的温柔，让他有些错愕，又有些渴望。在这场宴会结束之后，他走在父亲身后，一路无话，待即将分别、登上不同的车辆之时，他才颤巍巍道：

“爸，您今天能回家吗？”

他的声音近乎微弱得飘渺，但父亲还是怔了一下，回头望向他，与他对视了片刻，才说：

“今晚还有工作要处理。”说罢父亲钻进了车厢，连带关门声响起，轿车发动，缓缓地驶离了他的视线范围。留他一个人在原地，默默地站了许久。

这些陈年旧事早已过时，但偶尔翻阅起来，仍叫人记忆犹新。他边走边难以控制地想着心事，待反应过来，他已经走到了青山脚下，今天周末，游人较多，皆趁着天气好出门踏青远足一番，多背着装有吃食钓具的行囊，野餐之后行至湖边静坐垂钓，也不失为一种充满意义的人生体验。这带湖泊多而广阔，水体藻类繁衍，也为鱼类的生存提供了可观的条件，尽管政府前几年推出了限钓令，也难以抵挡人们的热情。金昇玟有几个相对佛系的哥们就爱这类活动，平日悠闲了，便拿着配套齐全的钓具，踩着登山鞋坐车至此钓鱼，有时钓到大鱼了，便拿回学校，在宿舍阳台偷偷摆张烤架烤鱼吃。

金昇玟对这种养生活动不太感冒，倒是因这段时间的茶艺体验而渐渐陶冶出一种情操来，连泡吧活动都不参与了，每每方灿叫他的时候，他总是以一句简短的“没空”，回绝了对方的邀请，而当两人碰面了，坐在一起约饭时，方灿总会在旁边调侃一句：

“哟，不得了啊，堕落男大学生改邪归正了。”

金昇玟便回以一个白眼。

“玉间”的事务不算繁忙，但金昇玟也会利用在这里兼职的机会，学起那套茶艺来，起初他手笨，总是夹不好茶杯，瓷质的茶杯从茶夹的空隙间滚下来，落到茶几上骨碌碌打了几转，差点滚下台摔碎了。为此李旻浩训了他几次，告诉他手要使力，还亲自示范给他看，说茶艺应当是调动全身心参与的活动，一要心至，二要心静，而非单纯的手上功夫，金昇玟听了，闷着张脸又练习了多次，终是能较为流利地做出那套茶艺动作来。

待他走进青山巷里，便察觉出几丝与往常不同的气息来，“玉间”门前的一圈空地内，本就狭窄的道口停下了几辆摩托车，而那洞开的玻璃门内，传来了激烈的争执声，引得几户店铺和人家探出几个脑袋观望。金昇玟听见了声响，赶忙加快了脚步，冲到了店门前，一往里瞧，原是几个穿戴痞气的男人正围着坐在茶盘前的李旻浩，一搭接一搭地质问：

“李龙馥那贱货哪去了？别以为我不知道他就住在这，瞧瞧，真是物以类聚，看看你的样子，估计和那妖精没啥区别。”

“别藏着掖着了，告诉我们他在哪，就没你的事了。”

“快说啊，再不说我们就不客气了！”

而李旻浩面对这些气势汹汹的“来客”，仍一副气定神闲的样子，手里还握着茶壶，对准三个空杯一杯一杯地倒入刚沏好的茶水，接着放下茶壶，对他们微微一笑，说：

“气大伤身，不如坐下来喝点茶。”

“操你妈的！”中间的那个男人喊罢，竟一个大跨步上前，掀翻了桌上的茶盘，登时叮叮哐哐的声响炸开了锅，大大小小的茶具摔了一地，碎裂出无数的瓷块陶块，混在喷溅而出的水花里，而一个凶猛迅速的拳头，直直砸向了李旻浩的位置。

“小心！”金昇玟本能地大喊，不料下一秒，李旻浩竟抬出一只手，接住了那个拳头，并有力地往反方向扭转，“咔嚓”一声，估摸着是手腕骨折的声音，出手的男人大叫了了一声，忙抽回手，捂着拳头蜷成一团，吱哇乱叫着。其他两个男人见状，也奋不顾身地欺上去，正欲拳打脚踢一通，李旻浩也站起了身，快准狠地甩出一个回旋踢，逼仄的空间或许影响了他的发挥，而他起脚的力度却大得惊人，因为两个男人皆被他的抬腿击中，如被某种力量狠狠地向后一推，整个身子不受控制地向后栽去，轰地摔在了地上。

金昇玟被眼前这幕给惊吓到，也跟着向后踉跄了几步，缓了好一会才意识到刚刚发生了什么。趁男人还倒在地上的当儿，李旻浩缓缓走上前，矮下身子，拽起其中一人的衣领，凑近了一字一句道：

“识相的话还不快滚，以后再来，加倍伺候。”

三个人听到他这句话，皆被吓得倒抽一口凉气，哆哆嗦嗦地支撑着起身，甚至还没站稳，便连爬带跑地颠出了“玉间”，脚踩着脚蹭到那几辆摩托车旁，颤抖着腿骑跨上去，发动车子灰溜溜地跑远了，卷起一巷子滚滚的烟尘。金昇玟挥了挥手，又转向店铺内的情况，见李旻浩一双眼睛不耐烦地瞅着他，喝道：

“愣着干啥，还不快进来收拾！”

两人合力清理着闹事三人推就的残局，金昇玟执着簸箕，扫着那些淋淋漓漓的碎片，从中辨出了他第一次到这用过的那个杯子，现在成了一地白黄疙瘩，再也凑不成一个完整的个体。而李旻浩苦着张脸，边清理边低低地叹气，偶尔小声地嘀咕，唉，收藏好几年的茶具，就这么没了。

金昇玟听到他的抱怨，竟产生了偷乐的心思，毕竟他从未见过李旻浩这种别扭纠结的样子，现下难得见到对方闹气的一面，实属有趣。另一方面，他暗暗回味着方才李旻浩的举动——非常干净利落，甚至透着狠厉决绝，那一脚在踹向不速之客的同时，也近乎扫到了自己的面前，尽管他很早就注意到了李旻浩相对健美的体格，却没想到皮囊之下，竟藏着这么一副好身手，他不由开始重新打量起李旻浩的外表来，见对方低着头，一双眉眼低垂，睫毛纤长，卷出个扇形的弧度，正随着他打扫的动作而微微颤动着。

“您之前是练过吗？”金昇玟忍不住问道。

“差不多吧，以前学过一点防身术。”李旻浩抬头看了他一眼，又低下头继续务活。

“但您看起来很专业的样子。”

“是吗？我太久没活动筋骨了，今天可算是给我找了个复健对象。”李旻浩随意地说着，把一块碎片掷进了金昇玟手上的簸箕。

“希望这样的对象来得不要太频繁。”

李旻浩闻言叹了口气，“呵，李龙馥那小子，好的不学，硬是给我整些不三不四的人回来，上次他那个对象，一个两面三刀的，不经我同意就往家里带，最后还不是吹了？这次又来了几个不正经的人，我刚才一打听，原来是那骚包放了人家鸽子，欠了人家一炮，结果呢，找上门来了，我还赔了一套茶具，他呢？指不定在哪儿风流快活呢。”

李旻浩恨铁不成钢地啧了声，把最后一点残余收拾干净了，复站起身子拍拍手，对还猫在地上的金昇玟道：

“待会收拾完了，把店门锁了，然后上我家来，给你做点吃的。今天辛苦你了，帮我催货，又让你看到这出，我倒是无所谓，就怕你经受不住，我这人没啥本事，做菜倒还可以，就当给你个补偿，对了，你不忌口吧？”

金昇玟睁着一对黑黝黝的眼珠，一眨不眨地盯着李旻浩的脸，模样像极了一只金毛犬，李旻浩见状不由发笑起来，说：

“你这样子真的是傻里傻气的。”说罢出了店门，绕到旁边的侧门回了家。

金昇玟紧赶慢赶地整理完，把一套崭新的茶具摆上擦得干净的茶几，接着揣了钥匙锁了店门，也踏上了前往李旻浩家的台阶。


	6. Chapter 6

06

李旻浩的家不算大，三室一厅的格局，正厅居南，卧房居北，一字排开，左边是李旻浩的卧室，此刻关着门，窥不见里头的布局，中间则被布置成书房，窗边摆置案几，里头靠墙处架着两座木制玻璃书柜，满满当当地排布着有年代感的旧书，书柜最上层安放着一尊观音石像，做工精细，质地光润，观音玉手弯出惯常的兰花之姿，纤弱而温婉。金昇玟从书房出来，目光游移至右边的同样关着门的房间，门框垂下两块泛旧的碎花布，蓬蓬勃勃生着一大片的红粉蔷薇，遮住了门的上半截，不用说都知道这间房是谁的。

大致参观完这间屋子，金昇玟又坐回客厅的沙发，正对着对面黑着屏幕的电视机出神。这间装修传统、缺少现代化风格的家的主人，此刻正在他身后一墙之隔的厨房里忙活着，空气里除了食材的气味外，还隐隐飘着香火特有的味道，就在那进门右手边、离玄关几尺的位置，靠墙供奉着一阁神龛，龛中立着释迦牟尼的金象，延伸出来的木台上，两边各摆着一柱红烛，其上明亮的火焰静静地摇曳着，中央的香炉则插着几柱点燃未久的长香，橘色的火光向下烧了约莫三分之一，余烬将落未落地半倾着。

这个家给人的感觉一如他的主人那样，表面平常的陈设之下是晦涩的深意，虽可以看得出在这里生活的人有着一定的宗教信仰，但你却并不清楚他是为何而保留、而延续了这样的信仰。就在初次落座沙发的那刻，金昇玟几乎是立即地注意到了电视柜上那幅倒放的相框，一般来说，有意隐藏、不轻易给外人展示的东西，往往更能激起他者的窥私欲，尽管知道这么做不太礼貌，金昇玟还是走上前，小心翼翼地拿起了那幅相框。

这是一幅5寸大小的相框，普普通通的木纹质地，而在那光亮的玻璃保护层下，夹着一张略显发旧的彩色照片。照片上的男生看起来年纪不大，身着干净的短袖白衫，一张秀气的脸正对着镜头绽出一个灿烂的笑容，而画面中的那对眼睛，在阳光的映衬之下，黑亮中透着生动的光芒，让人觉得有股暖潮闯进了自己的心脏，正随着血液的流动而淌遍全身。金昇玟呼吸一滞，除了被男生的笑容所打动之外，也对这个陌生的面孔感到好奇与诧异起来——他从未见过这个男生，无论是在过去，还是在现在，而他若是见过，必定会对这样的面孔印象深刻。

尽管和这个男生素不相识，他还是通过照片及摆放的位置、方式觉察出这个家的主人之于其的某种感情。他不敢贸然猜测这个男生的境况，毕竟他是个局外人，干涉他人的私事，或多或少都有些失礼，于是他放下了相框，把照片那面置于底层，转身继续参观这间样式平凡的房子。

待他坐在沙发上发了许久的呆，门扉处响起了钥匙开锁的声音，哐啷一声，厚重的铁门被拉开，随即探入一个身着正装的人，那人在看到金昇玟后，惊诧了阵，又对他笑说：

“哟，稀客啊，李旻浩竟然愿意放你进来。李旻浩呢？”

“厨房忙活呢。”金昇玟回答道。

“不错，李旻浩做的麻辣鸡可好吃了，你小子有福分。”

李龙馥一手提着公文包，一手拎着一件罩着塑胶布的礼服，在玄关处蹬掉了皮鞋，踩上拖鞋一哒一哒地进了来，走至金昇玟面前，弯下身子，凑近地盯着他道：

“细看了还是挺帅的嘛，也难怪李旻浩那么‘心水’你。”

这话说得暧昧，听得金昇玟脸红了一度，讪讪道：“什么啊……你不要乱说话……”又好奇地望向李龙馥手上拿的礼服，眼神亮亮的。

“啊，这个啊——”李龙馥抖了抖那件礼服，“这是我之前穿的工作服，被某个混小子不小心搞脏了，我让他拿去干洗，结果他竟然送到了我家楼下，我还想着让他直接拿去酒吧呢，这下倒好，还得劳烦我亲自送过去。”说罢撇撇嘴，露出一副不爽的神情。

那件礼服是纯白的，与之前金昇玟在酒吧看到对方穿的那套风格不太一样，其上密密层层的羽毛咋一看有些落俗，也就只有李龙馥这样的野凤凰才能驾驭得了，他有些得意地向金昇玟显摆着，又说：

“怎么？直接跳过恋爱环节，今晚就上床啊？”

金昇玟闻言整个人明显一僵，生气道：“你满脑子就只有这种龌龊思想了吗？”

“哟，敢这么对你龙哥说话，你口气不小嘛！别告诉我你没跟别人搞过，还搁这装纯情呢？现在年轻人早熟得要命，我看你这样，就是个playboy，说吧，你在上面还是下面？不过看你的气质，说1嘛，也没那么1，说0嘛，也没那么0，唉，难不成你是双向插头啊？”李龙馥凑得更近了，近到金昇玟闻到了他身上甜丝丝的香水味。

“什么1不1，0不0的，我对你们同性恋那套没兴趣！”金昇玟喊了出来。

李龙馥冷笑一声，直起身子居高临下地斜眼瞧他，说：“嘛，不和你计较那么多，不过我必须提醒一句，注意安全，记得戴套。”

金昇玟还没反应过来李龙馥的意思，李龙馥就从口袋里掏出个锡箔包装的小物，扔给了金昇玟，金昇玟下意识地接住，捧在手里看清了，才发现那是一枚避孕套。

他回以一个瞪眼，李龙馥却笑嘻嘻地溜进了自己的房间里。金昇玟无奈地注视着印花帘子被掀开又轻飘地下落，低低地叹了口气。

怎么这家里就没个正常点的人呢？

李龙馥在房内捣鼓了一阵，再出来时，特地做了个卷发造型，换了身中性风的衣装，腰身被束带勾勒得纤细，脸上貌似也化了点妆，看起来有种性别模糊的气质。金昇玟看他这样，暗自带了点欣赏的眼光，又见对方蹦蹦跳跳地往厨房奔去，一口一个黏腻的“Lee Know哥~~~”，直听得金昇玟起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，强忍着一肚子酸水，也站起来，往厨房方向走去。

厨房里，李龙馥正从后面紧抱着李旻浩的身子，像只小猫一样不停地蹭着对方的后颈，而被骚扰的那人低头观察着锅里的火候，对李龙馥的干扰并未有什么反应，像是早已习惯了这样的行为。而金昇玟面对两人过于亲昵的姿态，定在厨房门口，局促起来，走也不是，留也不是，只得眼睁睁地望着这出令人尴尬又莫名养眼的景象。

“哥，我今天加薪啦，无论哪方面都是，晚上要和同事一起聚餐，今晚就不和你们一起啦，不过记得留点给我当宵夜。”李龙馥撒娇道。

李旻浩却像是没听见似的，专注地盯着锅里仍在烹饪的菜肴。

“哥，你怎么不理我了？”李龙馥委屈起来。

李旻浩用菜勺翻了一下锅里的肉片，说：

“李龙馥，你知道你今天做了什么事吗？”

“什么事？”李龙馥有些不明所以。

“你某个老相好今天找了过来，在我这坐了会客。”李旻浩语气淡淡的，却透着股冷感。

“噢……然后呢？”李龙馥身子一疆，缓缓地松开了搂在李旻浩腰上的手。

“然后啊，我给他们送了点礼物。”李旻浩捞起一颗鸡蛋，啪地敲碎了打入锅里。

“哥……”李龙馥彻底收回了手，向后退了一步，“我错了，是我的问题，我之后一定注意……他们没有伤到你吧？”

李旻浩拿起筷子搅了搅汤水，放在嘴里尝了尝味道，接着说：“人是没伤到，然而损失了套很好的茶具。”又回过脸，直勾勾地盯着李龙馥，“你说说，这该怎么整呢？”

李龙馥这会懊丧了脸，嗫嚅道：“那我也没想到他们会来啊……”

“李龙馥。”李旻浩关了火，转身面向对方，双手交叠在胸前，一脸严肃，“你泡男人，跟别人打炮，这些我都看在眼里，也都忍了，没说你什么，毕竟这是你个人的事，然而我以为，你作为一个成年人，甚至是一名教师，能好好善后，成熟地处理与那些人的关系，结果呢，一而再再而三地给我整这么多破事，你以为我这里是垃圾筐吗，专门接收你丢下的垃圾？”

“前几次，你带人回来，污染这个家的空气，我把你赶出去了，你又折回来，求我不要赶你走，还口口声声地说，会吸取教训，再也不犯这样的错，我听了，觉得你可怜，也觉得你会改过自新，就再次给了你机会，我原本以为你会说到做到，然而你还是屡教不改，总是给别人添乱。”

“我真的有点累了，你什么时候能让我省省心？”

李旻浩意味深长地说完，捏了捏鼻梁，等待着李龙馥的回应。而李龙馥在听了这番话后，咬着嘴唇，肩膀隐隐颤动，如是一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，有些难过，又有些不甘，却洒不出半句话来，下一秒，他缓缓地吐出一句：

“也就只有在哥这里我才能这样啊……”

他的声音几不可闻，近乎于叹息，被李旻浩捕捉到了，李旻浩便皱起了眉，意有所指地说：“成熟点吧，李龙馥。”

金昇玟旁观着这场对话，心情估计要比当事人还要复杂，就在他想上前劝说的当儿，李龙馥朝后看了看他，眼里冒着泪光，表情委屈巴巴的，像是个未长大的孩子。金昇玟心里咯噔一下，挠了挠下巴，说：

“行了，龙馥哥你不是要去聚餐吗？赶紧去吧，别耽搁了。”他特地用了哥的说法，为的就是让对方转化一下心情。

李龙馥倒没应他，沉着脸默默擦过他的身侧，直端端地出了屋子，紧接着哐啷一声，大门再次关上，现下仅剩他和李旻浩二人共处一室了。

李旻浩瞥他一眼，又转过身继续忙活，并说：“差不多开饭了，收拾收拾洗手吃饭吧，碗在消毒柜里，自己盛饭。”

金昇玟轻轻地“嗯”了一句。

饭桌上的气氛有些冷，尽管面前的菜肴热气腾腾，香味扑鼻，金昇玟还是从李旻浩的表情里觉出消极的情绪来。李旻浩往时也会有类似的表情，但此刻似乎更加浓烈，他那双黑珍珠般的眸子，仿佛溶进了一潭幽深晦暗的水，没有一丝光亮，一动不动地盯着面前的饭菜，他吃相很安静，几乎没有一点声响，默默闭着嘴细嚼慢咽后，再循环往复地继续下一口。

金昇玟在旁边偷偷观察他的样子，吃饭的动作也跟着慢下来，两人就这么你一口我一口无声且默契地进食了会，金昇玟放下碗筷，开口道：

“对了，哥，刚刚忘说了，今天我去红姨那，说还是没货，需要我们再等个十天半个月，这样的话，‘湘园’那边可能也要和他们沟通一下。”

李旻浩望向他，点了点头，“知道了。”

“还有，虽然我这个外人没有什么插嘴的权利，但我还是想说，哥找个时间和龙馥哥谈谈吧，互相说开了，对彼此都好。”

李旻浩苦笑一声，说：“要是能沟通就好了，早能这样解决，我也不至于对他唠唠叨叨的。”

金昇玟听了，有些不甘，语气急促起来：“龙馥哥应当是在意哥的，而哥也应当是在意龙馥哥的，只是你们都不擅长表达自己真实的情感。”

“小子，”李旻浩从盘子里夹了块鸡肉到金昇玟碗里，“不要随意揣测别人的想法，成人的世界复杂多了，别把问题想的太简单。”

“我倒觉得你们这样，才是真正的幼稚呢。”金昇玟克制不住地说，又觉得言辞不妥，补充道：“无意冒犯。”

李旻浩意味深长地瞅他，倒惹得他不自在起来，他下意识地轻咳一声，便听对方道：

“啧，所以我就说，年轻真好啊。”

“哥也没多老吧。”金昇玟撇了撇嘴。

“确实，但至少是回不去那段日子了。”李旻浩神情多了些哀婉，目光深远，被金昇玟捕捉在眼里，后者突地想起倒置在电视柜上的那幅肖像，忍不住问道：

“哥，相框里的人是谁？就是电视柜上的那个。”他尽量让自己表现得自然些。

李旻浩夹菜的动作一滞，又放下碗筷，正视他道：“以后不要随便碰别人的东西。”

金昇玟听了，内心泛起失落，低眉顺目起来。

“嘛，其实让你知道也无妨，就是我认识的一个弟弟，和我没有血缘关系，现在在国外深造，比你大个几岁。”李旻浩倒稀松平常地说了出来，没有什么表情。

“噢……”金昇玟又抬起眼看他，两人目光相接，“对不起，我不是故意去探究别人的私事的。”

“你清楚就好，不过也怪我把东西就摆在那么显眼的位置，你好奇也正常。”李旻浩说罢，又拿起碗筷，“好了，不说那么多了，继续吃饭，菜都凉了。”

“嗯嗯。”金昇玟像狗狗那般点了点头。

饭毕，李旻浩歇了会便去书房查账，洗碗拾掇的事交由金昇玟，金昇玟忙完了，也后脚踏入书房，让李旻浩也给他点算账的活做，李旻浩摘下鼻梁处的眼镜，说：

“现在晚了，你要不先回去吧。”

金昇玟摇摇头，“没事，反正今天周六，晚点回去无大碍的。”

李旻浩便把一沓不算厚的账单递给他，让他在饭桌上仔细核对。书房毕竟地小，容不下两人同时工作，金昇玟在餐桌上算得投入，渐渐忘了时间，待核完了再次看表，已过晚上九点，便打算和李旻浩打声招呼，交差后自己先回去了，然而甫一进了书房，他望见李旻浩趴在案台上，背上盖着条毛毯，用胳膊枕着头，眼镜还没摘，就这么悄无声息地睡着了，旁边还搁着一本未翻完的账簿。金昇玟悄声走上前，静静端详对方熟睡的模样，他很少见李旻浩戴眼镜的样子，此时此刻，架在鼻梁上的黑色镜框把平日的张力掩去，为对方增添了点柔和儒雅的气质，金昇玟不由凝神注视了些许，目光飘忽到对方那双浅粉色的嘴唇，正在台灯幽白的光线下，微微蠕动着，而从那并未合拢的唇齿间的缝隙之中，溢出了几个薄弱的音节，金昇玟凑上去细细听着，终是分辨出对方咕哝了什么。

“城……城……”

金昇玟瞬间木讷，心里涌上一股苦涩，站起身为对方拢了拢毯子，拿起那本摊开的账簿，回到客厅里继续核对。而在这本账簿当中，他发现了几处不对劲的地方——每隔一两个月，账上的收支便会出现较为大的波动，那个数字可谓十分惊人，换算下来，这样的利润根本不像是一间小茶叶店该有的景况，金昇玟对比了下方才检查的流水，自己查过的大多都是针对某个客户的账单，并无特别之处，而这一本，竟蕴藏着某些更深层的信息。他查找确认着这本账簿指向的源头，最终只看到了这么几个字——

云南银沧。


	7. Chapter 7

07

自上次金昇玟进了李旻浩家之后，又隔了十天半个月，他才再次来到这条青山脚下的巷子。期间他以课业繁忙为由，请了周末兼职的假，但实际上，他并没有那么忙，而是待在寝室里，亦或是去图书馆，随便挑本书翻阅静心，图书馆像往常一样挤满了自习的人，真正坐下来阅读的屈指可数。他喜欢去到顶楼的外文图书室，那里人少地广，氛围相比那些死用工人所在的地方轻松自由不少，他常在这里一坐就是一个下午，等夕阳渐渐消退，他才缓缓步出大门，走向烟火气息浓厚的食堂。

他在网上查找了与“银沧”这个地名相关的资料，这个边陲之地位于云南省的西南部，地处澜沧江与怒江之间，澜沧江水体清澈，水流平缓，四周群山环绕，郁郁葱葱，仙雾氤氲，而在天气晴朗的时节，阳光穿破云层直照江河，河面上便泛起银亮的波纹，故而得名“银沧”。这个三线城市的自然资源十分丰厚，然而地处偏远，经济并未像西南腹地的其他城市那般发展得蒸蒸日上，整个城市更多的是处在一种宁静、祥和的氛围之中，人们的生活节奏缓慢，面相少了大城市人的城府而多了淳朴，讲话一口地道的西南口音，而这里的茶叶亦如这个城市予人的印象那般，温柔，清净，带点地方的特色，从你的味蕾间幽幽地散开。

“玉间”的不少茶叶是从云南那边进过来的，详细的地名也五花八门，在金昇玟的印象里，银沧这个地方出现了多次，但他也只是匆匆掠过，而未具体探究茶叶的品质。现下他有些迷茫，又不好直截了当地询问李旻浩关于那本账簿的事，于是只得先酝酿在肚子里，等哪天时机到了再借机行事。估摸也是意识到自己无意间窥探了什么秘密，他又有点心虚，于是本能地逃避，等那股无所适从的感觉慢慢消失了，他才可能会再次面对面地与对方共事。

方灿发现他最近一副闷闷不乐的模样，曾试着与他交流，解开他的心结，然而总是被他一句简短的借口所回避。之后方灿鲜少与他来往，更像是留予他个人的空间慢慢地化解自己的情绪，偶尔几个夜晚，他还是能收到对方留给他的短信，内容也不是什么长篇大论的鸡汤，而是几个较为可爱的颜文字，他清楚对方的用意，不由微笑起来。

「啥呀？这风格真不适合你。」他回了方灿一句。

「唉，你终于舍得理我了，最近你都在忙些啥啊？看你状态不太好的样子。」方灿很快地发来了问候。

「没啥，就只是想一个人待着。」

「哦，如果心情不好的话多出去走走转转，看看风景，真的会开心很多。」

「知道了，老父亲。」

「嘿，你说谁老父亲呢？」

关掉屏幕，他又倚靠在座椅上放空自己，脑海里滚着这段时间的事，明明没有多少特别之处，但就是让他觉得，生活好像的确变得不一样起来，他原本千篇一律、步调平稳的世界，因某个人的闯入、某些事的发生而多了不同的味道。在他与那些女孩，甚至是女人相处的过程中，他维持着一种既定的路数，近乎公式化地与她们来往、调情、进一步地接触，他或许早已腻烦了这样的相处模式，可现在，在他与李旻浩相处的过程之中，他探索出了一种新的模式，既不亲密，亦不疏远，而是一半一半的滋味。

李旻浩身上有种不属于世俗的气质。可能出于李旻浩的宗教信仰，金昇玟总能从他身上感觉到一种高于人类的神性，这种神性体现在他的外表，他的为人，他的不同于其他生意人的淡泊的姿态。金昇玟回想起店内清闲的时刻，李旻浩时常静静地靠坐在藤椅上，听着淘汰多时的磁带，多半是传统而经典的歌曲，而他的手指，正随着旋律的起伏，一搭一搭地敲击扶手。亦或是找本经文，举在眼前一页一页地读，最后读到睡着了，把书本摊开遮挡住自己的脸，他睡得熟，叫几句叫不醒，直到金昇玟走上前，伸手移开书本，他才像是刚从梦中惊醒那般，突然睁开了眼睛，睫毛扑朔地眨了几下，接着用一种无措又天真的神情注视着金昇玟，几秒后才恢复至往常的样子。

金昇玟觉得他这样的反应很有趣，丝毫不像是个奔三的大人该有的神态，于是每每遇到这种时刻，总是乐此不疲地逗弄他。李旻浩倒不是很在意他的行为，放任他偶尔的无理取闹，接着默默地咧出一个笑容，继续听着音乐，看看书，或是发着呆。李旻浩再也没露出过金昇玟第一次遇到的那种表情，只是偶尔金昇玟偷偷观察对方时，也能捕捉到一丝淡淡的惆怅，似是心有介怀而不得抒发，只得在心里低低地叹息。

总而言之，李旻浩是个神秘，又能让别人知道他的神秘的人。金昇玟也摸不清为何会如此在意对方的表现与心思，他有时怀疑自己会不会如方灿所说的，真的对这个男人产生了情感上的兴趣，可仔细想了，又觉得自己尚未到达那个度，更多的是把对方当成一个长辈，一个可以供他学习参考的对象，以丰富、完善自己对世界的认知。毕竟在他至今为止的人生当中，从未出现过靠谱的，可以依赖的长辈。

这么一想，他又觉得，是时候回归日常的生活与工作之中了，这样回避下去永远不是个尽头，若是能和对方的关系再近些，盘亘心中的那些疑惑终会迎刃而解的吧。他再度离开了学校，步入通向青山巷的道路，沿途树木苍翠，房厦高耸，自然与现代化恰如其分地结合，使这座城池不同于钢铁森林那般死气沉沉，而是有着源源不断的活力，工业并未让这个城市丧失蓝天白云，而是令其更加发达，更加适宜人的居住。他记得小的时候，黑夜的上空是有星星的，无数地扑闪，点缀着这个被暗夜包裹的城市，而现在的夜晚，没有星星，仅有那口大而苍凉的月亮，如一盏巨大的探照灯，冰冰冷冷地映照着繁华万千的街景。

金昇玟尚未思索完人与自然的命题，便不知不觉地走到了巷口，一如他初来时那样，饭菜的香味开始在这条巷子内翻滚逡巡，天空渐渐泛起赤色，“玉间”一如既往地门可罗雀，里头照明的灯光轻轻地向外洒去，留下几行淡淡的白色。就在他要往里继续行去的当儿，一个人影从通往李旻浩家的那条楼梯道口闪出来，头上拢着一团火焰，仔细瞅了，才发现那是红色的头发，而他的手上，正拖着一个24寸的行李箱，估摸着重量不轻，那人正朝巷口徐徐走来，看到金昇玟了，露出一副笑容，对他道：

“哟，半个月不见，你怎么变得这么一副弱受样啊？”来人的用词依旧没大没小的，金昇玟却听不太懂，问他：

“龙馥哥，你这是做啥呀？你要出远门吗？”

“没啥，我搬出去了，不住这个家了，今天来拿最后一点东西。”说罢推了推手上的箱子。

金昇玟心下一惊，问：“这样，那哥之后还会来吗？”

“应该不会了吧，毕竟我也没有需要麻烦李旻浩的事了。”李龙馥说完这句，抬手顺了顺额前的刘海，“我辞职了，之后可能做专职家教吧，酒吧那儿还是会去，毕竟我就这么一人，干正经的工作反而膈应。”

“啊……”金昇玟发出这么一声，又无言了。

“嗐，多大点事，工作没了再找呗，又不是没办法赚钱了，先不说这个了，你现在不急着去找他，陪我走走，他现在估计心情不太好，你去了撞枪口呢。”李龙馥走上前，揽过金昇玟的胳膊，不给对方拒绝的机会，便连人带箱地强行往巷口挪了出去。

两人找了家安静的咖啡馆，一人点了杯冰美式，一人点了杯卡布奇诺，在一个角落处坐下，李龙馥把胳膊肘搭在玻璃桌上，手指交并拖住下巴，面对着金昇玟，开口道：

“你不知道，你不在这段时间，他状态一直不太好。其实他就是这样的人，表面看起来跟个没事人一样，总是把情绪藏起来，你问了他也不说，就这么闷着。”

“我倒没他活得这么累，可能工作原因，干我们这行的都要会说，可能平时说多了，说惯了，才不由自主地把情绪表露出去，也当是一种发泄了。”

李龙馥这么说着，时不时眼珠子往上翻着，看起来像在翻白眼，金昇玟强忍心底的笑意，问他道：

“你认识他很久了吗？我指李旻浩。”

“说久也没多久，说不久，也有好几年了。”李龙馥答道，酝酿了会，接着说：

“我前几年在酒吧混，那时还没去‘红’，被一个不三不四的客人下药了，他差点就把我强了，是李旻浩伸出了援手，及时制止了那人的行为，事后还带我去了医院。”李龙馥语气随意地说着，面上却有些怀恋，“然后我执意要他的联系方式，慢慢地就聊了起来，其实也只是我单方面地粘人家啦，不过他倒没反感我，甚至还很照顾我，在我最缺钱的那会，是他主动提出和我合租，帮我分摊房费。”

金昇玟专心地听着他讲，待饮品端上台桌，李龙馥拿起杯子，轻抿了一口，继续道：

“我记得我有次喝得烂醉，神志不清地在他面前撒酒疯，甚至还脱起了衣服爬到他的大腿上，其实那时我还是保有一点理智的，想知道他会是什么反应，甚至隐隐有了期待，但他依旧神色淡然，制止了我手上的动作，一字一句道，李龙馥，你喝醉了，醉的人做事都是不理智的，你要是还醒着，现在就从我身上下去，不要逼我动粗，我去给你煮点醒酒汤。我那时听到他的话，傻呵呵地笑，内心却像是有什么东西刺了进去，酸酸的，痛痛的，在流血。”

“后来我都不敢喝醉了回家，要么睡在外边，要么独自走到江边醒酒，等走得累了，麻木了，再搭上最早的那趟公交，昏昏欲睡地回家洗个澡，倒在床上歇会，再起床准备新一天的工作。”李龙馥用手撑着太阳穴，望向别处，眼神有些失焦。

金昇玟静静地听着，末了才问出一句：“你喜欢他吗？”

李龙馥闻言，嗤笑一声，“何止喜欢？我还想和他上床呢，奈何人家根本不爱我这款的。我父亲保释出狱那会，我怕得要命，给他打了很多钱，告诉他不要再纠缠我，也就是在那段时间，李旻浩一直陪在我的身边，包容我，保护我，也不过问我的私事，他把我当成弟弟去宠惯，可是我根本不止把他当哥哥。”

“其实我一直不清楚他的性向，在我和他相处的这段时间里，他很少和别人有感情上的交流，更多还是形单影只吧，就连生活习惯也没有什么特别的。”

“他不是有个弟弟吗？没有血缘关系的。”金昇玟禁不住地问。

“是啊……”李龙馥说到这，叹了口气，“你不懂，我也不懂，但我晓得，他很爱那个人。”

“你认识他吗？”金昇玟尽量克制住自己的好奇。

“不算认识，毕竟我没见过他，李旻浩也从不主动提起他。但那照片就这么明晃晃地搁在那，论谁都会浮想联翩吧，我估摸着是李旻浩以前认识的一个很亲很亲的人吧，现在也不懂他们有没有联系。”

“他和我说是他在国外留学的弟弟。”金昇玟补充道。

“唔，可是他这么说了，你就信啊？我和他相处这么久，也从未在他这了解他的过去，我是知道他有这个弟弟，在国外念书，可是怎么成为他的弟弟、怎么去到国外念书的，我就一概不知了。”

李龙馥有些沮丧，拿起勺子不断地搅着卡布奇诺，却也没有继续喝的打算，金昇玟用纸吸管吸了点冰美式，瞬间一股凉意奔进他的口腔，使他犯了哆嗦，他没让那冷冰冰的液体在他口中停留太久，便咽了下去，接着道：

“那你觉得我有机会打探到吗？”

李龙馥诧异地瞪他一眼，努努嘴说：“就你这德性，不等你打听到别人的私事，别人早把你家底翻个底朝天了。对了，你认识方灿吧？和我说说他是个什么样的人。”

金昇玟没想到话锋转移到了一个截然不同的方向，顿时失了兴致，无奈道：“这有啥好说的，我就一句话，他是一个很好懂的人。”

李龙馥眯起了眼睛，“唔，确实如此……”他的声音渐小，慢慢地只剩下安静的空气，与无言对坐的两人。

良久，李龙馥站了起来，拖起行李箱朝外走去，边走边朝后挥挥手道：

“算了，就这样吧，有缘再见，那两杯咖啡你帮结下账，我就先走了。”

金昇玟目送他离去的背影，莫名松了一口气，又转回来望向对面的咖啡杯，里头的热气早已散去，唯剩一杯稠浓的褐色液体，金昇玟默默吸了几口没喝完的冰美式，也搁在桌上，起身走去前台结账。待他兜兜转转地再次回到青山巷，早时的烟火味已经隐没，黯淡的灯光从那些或开或合的窗口里溢出，无声地弥漫在这条孤寂的巷子里，入冬之后，这条暗巷更显凄凉，“玉间”也时常掩着玻璃门阻挡风寒，里头开着不算燥热的暖气，常常使店门濛上一层薄薄的水雾，而此时此刻，那两扇玻璃门依旧洞开，看不见的凉意正缓缓地侵袭着那方孤独的室内，隐约飘来哀婉的乐声，时长时仄，令听者不由泛起悲伤的情绪。金昇玟拉长步调，悄无声息地向那方踱去，心脏却随旋律的变化而不断起伏。

李旻浩正坐在藤椅上，戴着眼镜，沉静地读着手里的书籍，而在他面前的那桌茶几上，一动不动地搁着一架老式收音机，里头正播放着一首哀乐，二胡的独奏，在周遭安静的氛围里分外凄厉，像是有只钉耙状的手，正不断地在人的心上搔挠着，抓出道道鲜血。金昇玟看罢，走上前，关了收音机，夺过李旻浩手上的书甩在一旁，接着抓过对方的手腕，使了力，直把人从座位上拉起来，又带着股狠劲，欲把人拽出这个压抑的空间。

李旻浩有些不明所以，皱了眉地问他：“你这是干啥？”

“跟我出去走走。”金昇玟的语气有些凶。

“去哪？”

“去江边，吹吹风。”


End file.
